The Darkness
by InvitationToIllusion
Summary: When renting a hotel room for a gig, the boys find an evil that they have never encountered in their lives. I hope there is enough angst for people! Reviews welcome!
1. The New Gig

**Title-**_**THE DARKNESS**_

**Disclaimer-** Nope, I don't own them. Although I want to, they belong to genius Kripke, who we all must thank for making such awesome characters to manipulate into our own desires.

**Summary-** When renting a motel room for the night, the brothers find that a creature lurks in the corners of the room, or is it the corners of their minds? Secrets are revealed, promises broken, and now the brothers face an evil that they had never witnessed in their lives. And if that isn't hard enough can they cope in the dark?

"_A lot of people would say that fear of the dark is nothing but a phenomenon of childhood. A child fears the dark simply because he or she does not have the experience to know that in fact there is nothing there. But, fear of the dark was common in many adults. Indeed, the human need for sight was often as basic as the need for food. But no fear was seen more irrational- or more innate in man- than the fear of the dark. Academic theorists and weary parents had been saying for centuries that there was nothing in the dark that was not there in the light…"_

**MATTHEW REILLY- CONTEST.**

Dean had adapted to the hunting lifestyle well. After Mary had died, he'd become caught up in the hunting lifestyle that John had chosen, never getting the chance to live as a normal child might. He had his fathers' stubbornness, a stubborn streak that never failed to get him into danger. AS it seemed trouble followed him around, always had and always would. Dean had been walking a fine line between life and death; he had been defying death since childhood. Even in Dean's sleep his posture exuded the impression that he was actually never fully relaxed, always ready to move at the first sign of danger. In sleep, his hand was habitually under his pillow, gripping his razor sharp hunting knife, which was also ready to kill at the first signs of danger.

So, wouldn't the hunting lifestyle be easier to follow for Sam Winchester? Sam was only 6 months old when his mother died, not the 4 years old that Dean had been. Hunting should have come easily for him; he'd been raised into a family that had the unfair knowledge that there were things out there in the dark, things that actually did go bump in the night.

Sam did follow the lifestyle with what he had to give, his mind. He usually did the background research for the gigs. After Dean had brought him a laptop for his 15th birthday, he had forgiven his older brother about all the missed birthday presents, now realizing it was because Dean had been saving up for the one thing that Sam really wanted. His laptop.

And damn, that computer made research so much easier. No longer did they actually have to go to a library to collate information, well, maybe is if they had to research local incidents that were not on the internet, but the whole Winchester family liked the computer.

And now, a 23 year old Sam Winchester sat at the diner table on a plastic chair that the motels had, looking up any new trials that they could follow. Hunting the supernatural did take it's toll on them, for a perfect example, look no further than Dean. His body was littered with scars, eyes that showed that they'd seen too much and his gaunt face showing he hadn't slept peacefully in a couple of days. Well, Samuel Winchester knew he was to blame for that.  
Ever since he had been getting visions, he had been freaking out majorly. He would never admit it, because John had always taught his boys that emotions belonged on the inside[because 'real men don't cry', and feelings always resulted in trouble.  
Dean knew that Sam was freaking out, and the strain on many a sleepless night had begun to show. The bags under his eyes were becoming bigger by the day, a result of always being there for his baby brother when he had woken from his visions, crying out in anguish.

Not even sleep was relaxation for the Winchesters. Nightmares weren't nightmares anymore.

Dean walked in from the motel door, carrying a brown paper bag and a tray of coffees.

Sam looked up from the laptop at the noise of the door opening, hunter instincts on edge.

Another thing that John had taught them. Always be ready for the unexpected, the unexplained, and the demented.

Placing the paper bag down on the table, Dean took a seat opposite his baby brother and slipped a coffee from the tray before placing it down next to the bag.

Sam gave a small murmur of thanks and took his own coffee out, sipping the caffeine, and letting out a soft sigh.

"So, how's your half-caf double vanilla latte over there, Francis?"

"Oh, shove it Dean." Sam replied, ignoring his brothers cocky grin.   
Dean cocked his head and said, "Yes, Gum-"

"Dean, don't you-"

"Gumby!"

Dean's hearty laugh sounded around the room and Sam couldn't help but smile.  
It had been ages since Dean had laughed so sincerely.

"Dean, I swear I'm gonna get you back."

"Whatever, those disastrously long legs are gonna be the end of you, you hear me? The end!."

There was silence save for Sam's typing on the laptop, and Dean looked around the room, slightly bored as he swished his coffee around his mouth. Looking at Sam discreetly, he started to tap his foot on the table leg and also drummed his fingers. The reaction he wanted came almost 5 seconds later.  
"Dean!"  
Dean looked at Sam sideways and forced an innocent smile on his face. "Yeah?"  
"Stop it!"  
Dean groaned. Looking around again, he finally said, "Got anything?"  
Sam took a deep breath and sorted through the page of information he had collected.

"Well, there's this motel room in Fitchburg-"

"As in the Wisconsin, Fitchburg?" Dean interrupted, raising his coffee to his mouth and drinking deeply.

"Yeah…" Sam trailed off, waiting for Dean to speak.

"I swear that whole state is haunted."

"What? So?"  
"Seriously, think about it, Sammy; think about how many times we've been there." Dean put his coffee down and started counting on his fingers. He was on a roll. "Well, there was that spirit in the lake that was drowning people, you know, like the guy in the sink," Dean waggled his eyebrows in amusement and continued. "There was that Shtriga, woo! Man I hate them things-"

"Dean." Sam said, cutting in with an exasperated look on his face.

Dean stopped talking and lowered his head muttering, "Oh, right, don't interrupt college boy when he's lecturing…"

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored his annoyance. Dean was a great hunter, a great brother too, but sometimes he just managed to push those buttons like no one else could. And he knew it too.

"As I was saying before you interrupted," Sam started, seeing Dean roll his eyes and resume staring blankly into his coffee, "Fitchburg, Wisconsin. A haunted motel room. Never seen anything like it."

"Huh?" Dean asked, head springing up. If Sam had never heard or seen anything like this, this was something he should listen to. "Why is it different?"

Sam paused, scrolling down the page. His eyes darted and were dancing, he was in his element. "Well, first of all, this thing, whatever it is, only haunts this one motel room. I've been looking for any mysterious deaths in the area, you know that would cause something like this to appear specifically the room, and…"

Sam drew the word out, eyes still zipping over the information.

"And?" Dean pressed, tapping his foot again.

"And I found nothing." Sam said leaning back in his chair and locking his hands behind his head. His warm brown eyes reflected sleepiness, and his shaggy brown bangs fell about the place, desperately in need for a wash.  
Dean looked at his watch. It was 8:15 in the morning.  
Sam closed his eyes and yawned before opening them and focusing on his older brother. Dean was staring into the distance, as if lost in some memory.

"Dean?" Sam said, clicking his fingers in his brother's face to get his attention. Dean jumped and looked at Sam, a frown creasing his weathered face.  
"What!?"

"I haven't finished."

"Finished what?"

"Telling you about the Gueydan."

"Come again?"

"Gueydan. It's Indian."

"Gueydan." Dean said rolling the word around in his mouth as if tasting it.

"Well, actually 'Gueydan' is a Cree Indian word. It mean's 'evil that manipulates'. It kinda has the same sort of story as the Wendigo lore. I mean, during some harsh winter some guy finds himself dying from hunger, cut off from supplies and help. But, instead of becoming a cannibal to survive, it uses others to run suicide missions trying to find a way out of the trap. You know, like trying to dig themselves out of their cave they might be stuck in, causing the rocks to crush them, that kind of thing." Sam motioned with a hand and took a sip of coffee, choking slightly before continuing, ignoring Dean's grin. "It kinda uses people's emotions and thoughts to control it's victims."

"What kinda like your 'Shining'?" Dean said, looking sharply at his brother. Sam was enjoying this.

"Kinda. But instead of my premonitions, it can put thoughts into people's heads, make them do things."

"Like Andy?"

"Yes Dean." Sam sighed, getting annoyed with his brother's interruptions. "Like Andy."

"Then how is it like the Wendigo lore?" Dean said, totally changing the direction of the conversation.

"Well, it the person always manages to figure a way to become telepathic, but sometimes it comes naturally. The person then gets the certain abilities that a Wendigo gets from eating enough human flesh." Sam explained, wiping a hand across his mouth.  
"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person abilities; speed, strength, immorality..." Dena trailed off, and Sam nodded.

"Right, so anyway, the Gueydan has strength, speed and immorality on their side, but the also have E.S.P. I was looking up information on Gueydan's earlier, and I found out some interesting things. They, and like the Wendigo's, hibernate. But instead of hibernating for years at a time, they hibernate for a certain period of about half a year, then they wake up to kill people using their minds. Apparently, they wake up every year around the same time, after lying dormant for almost a year. They wake, they kill, torture, then they go back to sleep. It's the same thing every year."

"Ok, why can I feel you're gonna say something that means something to you?" Dean asked, eyes staring out the window.

"Well, I just can't find the reason why they just appear out of nowhere and kill. I don't understand where they come from, and why they suddenly disappear. It doesn't make any sense, Dean!"

"Well, have you tried to contact Caleb or something? Maybe Pastor Jim?"

Sam cocked his head. He actually hadn't thought of doing that.

Standing, he said, "Maybe you can call them, I need to have a shower."

"I know, dude," Dean said, pinching his nose in mock disgust. "You smell terrible!"  
Sam grinned and grabbed fresh clothes, heading to the bathroom. As he walked through the door, he paused and said, "Oh, by the way, this thing only tortures and kills pairs staying in the room."  
Dean blanched and turned. "What? I thought you said-"

"Yeah, I said that they kill people. They kill anybody, but this thing _tortures_ and kills pairs staying in the room."  
Dean made an 'o' with his mouth and picked up his cell phone, heart beating uncomfortably in his chest. Something about this gig didn't feel right, he just knew it.

When Sam stepped out of the bathroom, cleaned and washed, he set his eyes on his brother.

Dean was sitting at the laptop, absently sucking at a pen lid as he riffled through the information on the laptop screen.

"Find anything?" Sam asked, throwing his towel on the bed as he sat down in the chair opposite Dean's.

Dean himself leaned back, stretched and yawned and shook his head, never taking his eyes from the screen once. "Aside from a whole new level of frustration, nada."  
Sam smiled. The last time he'd pulled that line on him was when they were hunting Bloody Mary, who had been haunting a small town.

"oh, well, we better call some people."

As he picked up his phone, Dean said from behind the laptop, "No need. I already called every one of dad's contacts."

Sam, who was in the act of scrolling down his phone book for names, put the mobile back on the table and said, "So. You said you found nothing?"  
Dean cocked his head. "Well," he said, drawing the word out as he looked up at Sam. His hazel eyes glistened with boredom as he said, "I found nothing, but the others gave me some pretty interesting information."

Sam gave a short nod, watching his brother. With almost practiced dullness, he reached forwards and picked up a piece of paper that was sitting in front of him. On it were Dean's scribbles, a display of his uncaring academic ability. The only things that Sam could make out were the protection symbols drawn on the white sheet of paper, drawn out of habit from a lifetime of hunting.

Sam leaned back as Dean gave a sigh, reading.  
"Well, I rang Caleb first. He had some information to do with the killing of the Gueydan. Apparently, only a brass knife to the brain can kill this thing. It hates brass," At this, Dean looked up at Sam and gave a smile. "Coz burns like hell."  
Sam nodded, and said, "So, we can kill it, right?"  
Dean nodded and said, "Yeah, we have brass knives in the boot. Anyway," He continued, looking at his handwriting and squinting as if he himself was having a hard time of reading it. "That was all Caleb had. So after Caleb I called Pastor Jim. He had nothing much to go from, this Gueydan thing is a really rare demon; Jim's never had to kill one before. But he did tell me that it likes to drive couples crazy, you know, makes them loose their minds. Pastor Jim also told me that no protection amulets, no symbols can repel it."  
"Not even a devil's trap?"  
Dean shook his head and Sam blanched.  
"No key of Solomon can trap it?"

"Nothin'." Dean said, and returned his attention to the paper.

"Well, got anything else?" Sam asked, wiping a hand across his face.

"After them, I called Ellen. At first, all she told me was the stuff that I told you. Then after she talked with Ash about it, she called me back and told me about some survivor. Told me exactly where they are. We can go visit him, if that might help."  
Sam nodded and said, "I thought the Gueydan drove the victims to insanity."  
Dean looked away, taking a while to answer.

"No, that was in the case of couples. In the survivor's case, he drove one of the brothers to insanity, and made him kill the other."

There was a short silence. None of the Winchesters wanted to admit to the other that they were worried. If there ever was a time for not doing this hunt, now would have been the time to object.

But, there was no objection. Sam's lips tightened in a line, not saying anything. Dean scratched his ear with one hand, looking at the sheet of paper he had drawn on, as if this case was nothing out of the ordinary.  
"So, uh, when should we go visit this nutcase?" Dean asked, now attending to the itch on his nose.

"I think we should go now. We've got a 45 minute drive to Wisconsin, so we'll get there around lunchtime. How bout it?"  
Dena nodded and shut the laptop, sliding it carelessly across the table to his brother. Sam caught it just before it fell off the edge of the table and glared at Dean.

"Hey! Watch after my stuff, Dean!"

"Well, the way I see it, you didn't exactly look after my Boston tape when you used it to pry the chewing gum off your shoe."

Sam sighed. "Dean, that was 5 months ago!"

"Yeah, well the wounds are still fresh Sammy." Dean faked a stabbing pain to his heart.

"Grow up, Dean." Was all Sam had to say, and he watched Dean feigned a look of hurt.

"Ok, so I'm vertically challenged, so what? It's like a disability!"

"Having you for a brother is like having a disability." Sam muttered, and grabbed his duffel bag from the bed.

Dean wagged a finger at Sam as he took up the weight of his own bag. "You wouldn't go picking on a crippled would you? That's just cruel. No making jokes about the cripples."

Sam just shook his head and waited until Dean had slipped past him out of the motel room door, before shutting it behind him with a snap.

TBC…

So? Worth continuing? I hope so. I've got brain constipation and can't think of anything to write about. It hurts so bad, not being able to write! Ouchies!


	2. Visiting Harry Murdock

**Title-**_**THE DARKNESS**_

**Disclaimer**- Ok. I have to admit it. I own Supernatural, I own those sexy boys, I own everything. Just joking. I wish. I only own my sister. Yes, she's my slave. (But not in a dirty way!!!) Ok, on with my story!!!

**Summary-** When renting a motel room for the night, the brothers find that a creature lurks in the corners of the room, or is it the corners of their minds? Secrets are revealed, promises broken, and now the brothers face an evil that they had never witnessed in their lives. And if that isn't hard enough can they cope in the dark?

"_A lot of people would say that fear of the dark is nothing but a phenomenon of childhood. A child fears the dark simply because he or she does not have the experience to know that in fact there is nothing there. But, fear of the dark was common in many adults. Indeed, the human need for sight was often as basic as the need for food. But no fear was seen more irrational- or more innate in man- than the fear of the dark. Academic theorists and weary parents had been saying for centuries that there was nothing in the dark that was not there in the light…"_

**MATTHEW REILLY- CONTEST.**

**PART TWO: Visiting Harry Murdock**

Dean climbed back into the Impala and handed Sam a brown paper bag. Sam took it gratefully and opened it, pulling out his hamburger.

"Dude," dean managed to say between mouthfuls of his own burger, "You owe me five bucks."  
Sam just shrugged his shoulders, too hungry to argue.

With one hand holding his half eaten hamburger, Dean keyed the ignition and pulled out onto the road.

"So…" Sam asked mouth full and spraying Dean in the face with onions, "Are we gonna check into the room first or go see the nutcase?"

Dean made a disgusted noise and wiped the half chewed onions free of his face.

"Well, first of all, you're not gonna talk until you've finished your burger. If you drop anything on these leather seats, Sammy, you better have a guardian angel or something, because I will kick your ass all the way to Australia!"  
Sam grinned, showing Dean a mouth-full of beef patty.

Within minutes, Sam had finished, and he opened his mouth to speak when Dean stopped him, eyes still on the road as he took a small bite of his burger.

"Nah ah, don't speak. Open your mouth." Dean ordered, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Do it!" Dean snapped with a grin and Sam showed his empty mouth for Dean's inspecting. "ok. You can talk now."  
"Good! Anyway, what are we gonna do first?"

Dean mulled over this question as he finished off his own burger and returned his other hand to the steering wheel.

"I think…" He said slowly, before suddenly slamming on the brakes. A red Ute had pulled out into the middle of the road, almost taking the Impala's side mirror off.  
"Get off the frickin' road! " Dean yelled out his window, giving the old man driving it a blast of the horn.

Sam tried to shrink down into his seat, which was a remarkable feat considering his size.

The old man driving the Ute stopped, stuck his hand out of the window and promptly gave Dean the bird.

Dean gave another blast of his horn for good measure, before winding up his own window, muttering, "Bloody Geriatric."

The Ute took off and Sam took his time to let Dean cool down. When Dean was like this, it meant a whole lotta hell for Sam. So it was just best to agree with his brother at the moment.

"So, as I was saying before that jerk," Dean cocked his head viciously to the red Ute that had peeled away off into a side street. "I think we should see that 'nutcase' first. You know, get a good idea of what could happen."

Sam nodded and said simply, "Ok."

A further five minutes was taken as Dean drove alertly to the mental institution, ready for any more psycho's that would mess up the paint job on his precious baby.

When finally the Impala's engine fell silent, they looked up out of their windows at the large building in front of them. It was a horrible brown, like the colour that you get if you mix up all the paint in your paint box to get one big messy colour; a diarrhea brown, basically.

Dean looked up at the walls of the building in bored curiosity. The small smile that permanently played around his lips was there, and his eyes were slightly sparkling at the prospect of a different gig. His interest was piqued, that was for sure.

"Sammy, maybe you should stay here." He said flatly, turning his head slowly to look at Sam.

Sam stared out the window, not even turning his head to his older brother when he answered. "Nope."

"Sam-"  
"Dean, I know what you're thinking. You don't want me to know what can happen; you don't want me to get freaked out. Well, let me tell you something. I'm twenty-four, Dean. I'm not six, ok? So I'm coming."

"Sammy, I didn't even say anything!"  
"Sure, remember, you're not the only person who can read minds!" Sam grinned and turned his attention to his brother, tapping his nose knowingly. "I have the shining, keep in mind."

"Sam, you can't even read a Latin exorcism, what makes you think you can read my mind?" Dean smiled wickedly.

"Hmm let me see…" Sam closed his eyes and put on a look of pure disgust. "Urgghh! Dean, I didn't know you were gay!"

Dean grinned and said, "Hell no, that was just Gloria, I was remembering that time you were drunk and then you and her… well… you get the picture."

Sam grimaced and played along with the joke. He shook his head, knowing that he would never beat Dean.

They had avoided the underlying issue well. It was something that they regularly did. If Sam wanted to talk about something meaningful, Dean brought up the 'no chick flick' topic, thus successfully shirking the issue.

"Ok, we ready then?" Sam said innocently, and he climbed out of the car, not waiting for Dean.

Dean climbed out seconds later an locked the black beast, and together they walked inside.

Dean fell behind and gave Sam a little nude in the direction of the reception office.

Sam glared at his brother sharply, receiving a well hidden bird for his trouble. Replacing his best 'you-can-trust-me' smile, he walked over to the reception lady and spoke.

"Hello."

The lady looked up. She would have been in her mid thirties, and her blond hair was tied in a loose braid. Her sparkling eyes locked with Sam's and her mouth widened to show a devastating smile, complete with dimples. Her skin was soft and clear, she looked almost like she was glowing. There were no blemishes at all, and Sam laughed inside that Dean had given him the privilege of talking to the receptionist.   
She wore a small, perfectly shaped blue blouse that matched her eyes and the name tag propped on her collar read 'live.'

"Hey." She answered, her voice silky and smooth. Her eyes swept the foyer and rested lightly on Dean, but then she returned her attention to Sam.

"Hi, my name is Jared" he invented wildly. "And that's Jensen." He pointed to Dean over his shoulder. "We're here to visit our friend Harry Murdock."

Olive's eyes flickered at the name of Harry Murdock, but it was only for a second. Then, if possible, she smiled even wider and said, "Sure. If you'd just sign in…" Pointing a book splayed across one of the tables, she smiled again, showing the cute dimples.

Dean practically leapt for the book, signing in quickly an efficiently.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's back and picked up the pen.

Dean had signed in as 'Jensen Ackles', someone that Sam had never heard of. Trying to beat his brother's ability to think up strange names, he signed in as 'Jared Padalecki'. Dean had written in the patients name 'Harry Murdock', so Sam wrote the same thing.

Nodding to the receptionist, she looked directly from Sam to Dean.

"Mr. Murdock is in room 10A, which is up the elevator on level 4, last room on the right.

Sam smiled and murmured 'thanks' and headed off to the elevator as Dean slipped a mobile number into his pocket.

AS soon as the doors closed, Dean let out a whistle. "Wow, she's a babe, hey?"  
Sam nodded quickly, mind already back on the job.

"Murdock is in room 10A, that's what Olive said." Sam answered Dean's question.

Dean nodded and they walked the length of the corridor, knocking on the door.

A nurse opened it for them and she let them slip past, whispering to them, "He can't remember his own family. Either that or he doesn't want to" before walking off.

Dean closed the door behind them and he took in the room.

The room was all white, the bed, the curtains and the wall were all so blinding that it hurt his eyes.

Putting on a pair of sunglasses he kept in his pocket, he smiled at his brother who shook his head.

Harry Murdock sat on his bed, a thin white sheet wrapped around his bony shoulders. He was sitting with his back to them and he was looking out a window.

"Harry? Mr. Murdock?" Sam asked gently, and Murdock spun around.

His eyes were wild and his face sallow and gaunt, he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Who are you?" he asked fearfully, and he wrapped the blanket more tightly around his shoulders.

"My name is Jared. That's Jensen." Sam lied, and motioned to the bed next to Harry. Harry nodded slowly and Sam sat down.

Dean, not knowing what to do, stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Harry, it's alright if I call you Harry is it?" Sam asked, receiving a nod from Harry. "Harry, we're from the police department, we were wondering if you could clear up a couple more questions for us."   
"What? The police already questioned me. They said I was insane.'" Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Harry, those cops that they sent down weren't understanding people. That's why we are here. To get your point of view."  
Harry sniffed and nodded.

"So, could you tell us what you saw?" Dean asked from the doorway, gentle voice bellying his macho appearance.

"Well, when me and my brother Kyle checked in to the motel room, I could feel something wasn't right. I mean, nobody was actually there, but something was _there_."  
Harry paused and Sam nodded encouragingly.  
"We spent a couple of nights there, and things started to get worse. I had there nightmares, nightmares of me killing Kyle. I remember, he was screaming and begging, and as soon as I killed him, I woke up. Kyle told me that he was having dreams too, dreams of killing me as well. We were planning to leave after staying one more night there, but then it happened."

'What happened?" Dean asked, walking forwards slowly and sitting on one of the plastic chairs that were for visitors.

"Well, it was on the fourth night we stayed there. It was 7:00 Pm, and then suddenly, the lights started to flicker."  
Sam shot Dean a quick look.

"And then the lights went out for a moment, and the whole room was in darkness. I remember I ran to the door to check if the whole places power was out, and I opened the door, but everyone else's power was ok. It was just our room. I turned to Kyle then, he was older than me, and then.." Harry broke off, trying to compose himself.

Sam rubbed circles on Harry's back, whispering things that Dean couldn't hear, and after a couple of minutes Harry continued.

"And then I saw it."

"Saw what, Harry?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses.

"It. I don't know what it was. It looked like a young woman, she had these incredibly black eyes. The door swung shut behind me then, and the thing was standing _right behind Kyle._ I remember that she tortured us, saying things that we thought we'd kept hidden from each other forever, but this thing knew. It knew that we had secrets. It tortured us, emotionally, mentally…"

Harry stood and dropped the blanket from around his body.

Massive slashes were littered across his are chest and bruising was forming around him ribs. He was missing a couple of fingernails, and there was a massive circle with a cross in the middle of it etched across his chest like a burn.

"It did this to both of us, it tied us down like animals being slaughtered, but it used no rope, it was like invisible strings. It burned us, tortured me and my brother, and fro a moment, I lost control. It was in my mind, I have no doubt that it was in Kyle's too, and it made me kill my brother. It made me tear him limb from limb, and he died screaming in the room. But nobody heard. Nobody knew what was going on."

The tale stopped abruptly, and Harry took a shuddering breath. Sam had visible paled, and Dean took over.

"Thank you, Harry, for your time. We'll make sure that those cops that interviewed you first are punished."  
Harry nodded and turned away, back t the window as if he were lost in memories once more.

TBC…

So, you like? I'm hoping that if people like this they will review. Please review!!!

Somebody please give me some advice on where to take it from here!!!

MonikaLou


	3. Room 74

**Title-**_**THE DARKNESS**_

**Disclaimer**- Ok. I have to admit it. I own Supernatural, I own those sexy boys, I own everything. Just joking. I wish. I only own my sister. Yes, she's my slave. (But not in a dirty way!!!) Ok, on with my story!!!

**Summary-** When renting a motel room for the night, the brothers find that a creature lurks in the corners of the room, or is it the corners of their minds? Secrets are revealed, promises broken, and now the brothers face an evil that they had never witnessed in their lives. And if that isn't hard enough can they cope in the dark?

"_A lot of people would say that fear of the dark is nothing but a phenomenon of childhood. A child fears the dark simply because he or she does not have the experience to know that in fact there is nothing there. But, fear of the dark was common in many adults. Indeed, the human need for sight was often as basic as the need for food. But no fear was seen more irrational- or more innate in man- than the fear of the dark. Academic theorists and weary parents had been saying for centuries that there was nothing in the dark that was not there in the light…"_

**MATTHEW REILLY- CONTEST.**

**PART THREE: Room 74**

"Well, that was enthralling" Dean said innocently as they pulled into the car park of the 'Nightlight Motel'. The vacancy sign was lit up in neon green lettering, and they both sat in the car, waiting for the other to say something first.

Sam broke first. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Dean?" He asked anxiously, thumbs twitching impatiently.

Dean cocked his head. "What, are you scared Sammy boy?" His mouth curved upwards in a smile.

"No! Sam snapped in defense, and instantly regretted it. Dean's grin had gotten bigger.

Then Dean's face softened slightly and Sam relaxed. "Look, Sam, if you don't want to do this, I understand. I'll go it alone."

Sam was shocked. There was no way that he was letting Dean go solo on such a dangerous hunt like this. He shook his head. "No, Dean, I'm not wimping out. You're stuck with me."

Dean nodded his agreement. He was grateful that his brother was there to support him, but he was worried at the same time. Sam was the only family that he had left; he needed him more than breath itself. Part of Dean didn't want Sam around, didn't want the only person in the world he loved being put into danger, but he also didn't want to leave Sammy alone.

There was no doubt in Dean's mind that he would die for Sam, if it came down to that.

Grinning slyly, Dean slipped out of the car, promptly followed by his brother.

As they walked in the direction of the office, Sam started to analyze the job.

"Murdock said that all the other rooms had power, it was just them that lost power. The lights were flickering. Classic Gueydan behavior, I read about it on the internet."  
Dean made a face and Sam quickly continued. "Also, Jim said that it's waves of EMP messes with the lights. So that part it true."

Dean nodded as he walked, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"And, what about the screaming that Murdock talked about? Why couldn't people hear them?"

Dean thought about this for a second. Then it hit him. "Maybe because of the EMF?"  
Sam pondered this but shook his head. "Nah, I don't think that that's it."  
"Then what could be?" Dean asked, annoyed at Sam picking apart his theories.

Sam was silent again and they walked inside the office.

An old lady sat at the counter, her eyes closed behind her glasses. Her wiry grey hair was curled back nicely from her face, and she wore a green dress that had a small blue cardigan over the top. Dean walked up to the desk and reached out a hand to shake her shoulder gently.

The old lady jumped awake quickly, glasses slipping from her nbose as she jerked.

"oh!" She said softly, retrieving her glasses from the floor, during which time Dean flicked an amused glance at Sam.

The lady sat up straighter in her chair and she gave a kind smile to the brothers, looking like the cliché grandma.

"Well, hello dearies." She smiled kindly, showing her fake teeth.

"Sorry to startle you, Mam." Dean said, giving his own charming grin.

The old lady's eyes twinkled and she said "Well, what can I do for a couple of boys like you, then?"

Sam walked forwards and putr on his friendly smile. "We were wondering if we could stay a couple of nights in a specific room."

The old lady's eyes moved to Sam and said, "Why, of course! You look like my son, except that he was a little older than you when he went off to join the army."  
Dean, knowing that the lady was on the brink of reminiscing about her son, jumped in quickly. "May we stay in room 74, please?" Dean put on his flirty smile, and the old lady unknowingly fell for it like all the other women that had had the pleasure of Dean. Her hand went to her hair and one smoothed the dresses pleats.  
"Oh, sure! Hold on a minute or two and I'll get the papers."

She bustled out of the room and Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"It's not fair if you're gonna pull those charms on old ladies, Dean."

"Well, what can I say? I just have that effect on women." Dean batted his eyelashes but had no chance to say any more as the lady came back.

Dean reached forwards and signed tham both in, Sam feeling relatively uncomfortable as the lady inspected him, muttering about how thin he was and how handsome they both were.  
"Well, if there's anything I can do for you handsome men, just drop by here and ask for Janet." He winked at them and they left hurriedly.

As soon as the door closed, the continued their conversation.

"Maybe it's the density of the spirit's emotions and powers." Sam stated, and they made their way over to the room.

It looked like all the other rooms, a big red door with a window to the left. Silver numbers hung between the two features on the wall, and Dean reached for the doorknob but stopped himself.

"Remember, Sammy, first night is fine. Second night and third nights, people get nightmares. And then the fourth night…" Dean trailed off, and Sam nodded encouragingly.  
"You ready?" Sam asked, wanting one last chance to rib his brother before things started.

"Hell yeah!" Dean grinned, perfectly masking his fear, and then pushed open the door and stepped over the threshold.

TBC…

Ok. I hope people like and review! Love to hear what people think!!! Next chapter soon…

MonikaLou 


	4. The First Night

**Title-**_**THE DARKNESS**_

**Disclaimer-** Ok. Trying to think of something new to say, aside from the fact that I DO NOT own the boys! I do not own the show (although I wish I did) and in no way am I making any profit from this story!

**Summary-** When renting a motel room for the night, the brothers find that a creature lurks in the corners of the room, or is it the corners of their minds? Secrets are revealed, promises broken, and now the brothers face an evil that they had never witnessed in their lives. And if that isn't hard enough can they cope in the dark?

**AUTHORS NOTES- **OK, this is fun! I just hope people enjoy reading this enjoy it as much as how much I enjoyed writing this!

"_A lot of people would say that fear of the dark is nothing but a phenomenon of childhood. A child fears the dark simply because he or she does not have the experience to know that in fact there is nothing there. But, fear of the dark was common in many adults. Indeed, the human need for sight was often as basic as the need for food. But no fear was seen more irrational- or more innate in man- than the fear of the dark. Academic theorists and weary parents had been saying for centuries that there was nothing in the dark that was not there in the light…"_

**MATTHEW REILLY- CONTEST.**

**PART FOUR: The First Night**

Sam stepped into the room after his brother. The first thing that hit him was the feeling that something was defiantly not right. Maybe it was their hunting instincts, but it was obvious that Dean was feeling it too. His stance was rigid and his muscles locked, ready to move at the smallest sign of danger.

"Dean, you said it yourself, the first night means nothing."  
Dean nodded rigidly, and dumped his duffle bag on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"Huh." Sam said, placing his hands on his hips.  
"What?" Dean asked as he slipped a brass knife from his belt and slipping it under his pillow.

"It's just, what's with the change?"  
"What change?" Dean asked, still braced for any sign.

"It's just, you usually sleep closest to the door. Why, by the way?"  
"Don't worry." Dean said, pulling off his ¾ green t-shirt, and pulling a black singlet top over his head.

"Tell me, Dean. We can't keep secrets from each other on this gig."

Dean was silent but by the look on Dean's face, he knew the Dean understood the importance of honesty and trust. But Dean didn't have to like it.

"Dean, tell me, now." Sam ordered, voice taking on a hard edge.

Dean screwed up his eyes like he was finding it hard to string a proper sentence together.

"Well, it's just that I want you to… you know… Well…" Dean paused and when he spoke again it all came tumbling out. "Iwantyoutosleepnearthedoorsoyoucangetoutquicklyifwehaveto!"  
Sam put his hands on his hips, thinking hard, trying to figure out what had spilled from his brother's mouth. Then he dropped his hands from his hips and squinted his eyes as if he was in great thought. He sighed suddenly and spoke flatly. "Didn't catch a word of that, Dean."

Dean sighed and spoke slowly as he was speaking to an infant. "I want you to sleep near the door so you can get out quickly if we have to."

Sam cocked his head. So why do you usually sleep closer to the door then?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer but wanted Dean to go through the agony of admitting it verbally. Hey, maybe it would do Dean some good to express his feelings. He was such a closed book anyway.

"Damn it, Sam, just drop it, alright!!"

"I wanna know!"

"Sam, I'm not saying."

Sam grinned. "Is it because you're worried about my wellbeing and in case some psychotic moron breaks in and tries to rip my throat out, you'll be there first to sack him?"

Dean went a little red and turned away, body still tense.

"Shut up, Sammy." It was said sharply, but Sam was lapping up all the embarrassment that Dean was showing. It was one of those rare opportunities for Sam to rib his brother, but somehow, Sam knew that now was not the time. There was just too much on his mind to tease.

Dean was changing into his shorts while Sam was thinking, and Sam went about changing into his own shorts and t-shirt. Sam was absentmindedly folding his clothed and placing them neatly into his duffel bag when he noticed how cold it was. He let out a breath and went rigid as his breath froze in front of him. Spinning to look at his brother for help, Dean was already by his side, holding out a spare brass knife for him.

"Cold spot, Sammy." He whispered, muscles taunt as he stood back to back with his brother.

Sam didn't reply, but looked around the room, taking in it's features for the first time. A bedside table between the two beds sported a light blue lamp, and Sam suddenly had a flashback of a lamp chord strangling him. He stiffened more, but Dean's warm back pressed against his relaxed him.

They stood like that for five minutes, when suddenly a blast of warm air hit them. The presence of the Gueydan had retreated, it seemed that this time it was only watching.

"Dean, what the hell was that about?" Sam asked, as he dropped the brass knife on his bed.

Dean replaced his own knife under the pillow and chucked his duffel bag on the floor.

"Dunno. But I know that the Gueydan is watching us."

Sam dropped onto his bed and stretched out. Sighing, he felt his eyes grow heavy. "Dean?" He muttered sleepily. It wasn't a question; in fact, Sam didn't even know why he had called out his brother's name. But it was like a lifeline, like one of the protection symbols that they had memorized since they were kids.

And then Dean replied. And it was exactly what Sam needed to hear. "Go to sleep, Sammy. I'm here."

Sam could almost hear the grin playing on Dean's lips.

When Sam woke up, he looked at his watch. The luminous face read 3:57AM. Sam wiped a hand over his face and out of habit, looked over at his brother. Dean was lying down on his bed now, but he was defiantly not asleep.

He held the brass knife above him, expertly twirling it around his fingers, effectively keeping himself awake. But even then his motions were slurred; he looked like he was teetering on the edge of sleep, the blade movements almost cutting through his fingers as his eyes were dropping. In the moonlight that fell on his bed, his half open eyes were staring at the ceiling, looking like he was lost in a distant memory.  
Sam let out a long breath and Dean moved his head straight away, locating where the sound was coming from in seconds.

"Sam," he said quietly, eyes locked with his younger brother's. "What's wrong?"

Sam rolled onto his stomach and pushed his hands underneath his pillow. "Nothin'" He answered, stifling a yawn into his pillow. Then he dropped his head sideways onto his the white motel pillow, and fixed Dean with a stare. "Have you slept at all tonight, Dean?"

Dean's moment of hesitation gave him his answer.  
"Dean, get some sleep! Seriously, you were the one that said to me that I needed to be sharp; I needed to be sharp to watch your back! So, get from frickin' sleep, Dean."

Dean was silent and slowly put his knife under his pillow.

Sam sat up and went to the kitchen of the motel room, going to pour himself a drink.

Dean was half asleep already, eyes half closed and his arms under his pillow.

"Sammy, why are you up? Can't you sleep?" He mumbled, words muffled in his pillow.

"Shut up, Dean. Get some sleep." Sam said gently, having his drink and climbing back into bed.

Dean was snoring quietly from his own bed and Sam finally had a small chance to survey his brother. Dean was so depleted of energy lately, Sam hoped that his stores would be up after a good nights sleep. The bags under his eyes were becoming bigger by the week, but before Sam had the chance to analyze his brothers' condition any more, he fell asleep also.

None of them saw or felt the evil presence in the room watching them.

TBC…

Ok. I know this chapter wasn't very good, but I promise I'll try to make it up in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, people! Someone on this site put on their profile (I can't remember who for the life of me :?) that nothing is more dangerous to a budding writer than silence. Well, I can't tell you how true that is!! So thanks to all the faithful people, **I will make sure I reply to you all!!!**

Next chapter will come soon! (As soon as I've finished writing it:P)

MonikaLou. :D


	5. Problems at the Diner

**Title-**_**THE DARKNESS**_

**Disclaimer-** Ok. Trying to think of something new to say, aside from the fact that I DO NOT own the boys! I do not own the show (although I wish I did) and in no way am I making any profit from this story!

**Summary-** When renting a motel room for the night, the brothers find that a creature lurks in the corners of the room, or is it the corners of their minds? Secrets are revealed, promises broken, and now the brothers face an evil that they had never witnessed in their lives. And if that isn't hard enough can they cope in the dark?

**AUTHORS NOTES- **Ok, ok. What to say. First, a BIG thank you to the reviewers, making time to review means a lot and I WILL REPLY TO YOU ALL!!! I just hope that this entertains you all! Ok. On with the show, eh?

By the way, if people don't like the mention of gays, please feel free to skip this chapter. It has a gay waiter in it, so…

"_A lot of people would say that fear of the dark is nothing but a phenomenon of childhood. A child fears the dark simply because he or she does not have the experience to know that in fact there is nothing there. But, fear of the dark was common in many adults. Indeed, the human need for sight was often as basic as the need for food. But no fear was seen more irrational- or more innate in man- than the fear of the dark. Academic theorists and weary parents had been saying for centuries that there was nothing in the dark that was not there in the light…"_

**MATTHEW REILLY- CONTEST.**

**WARNING!!! IN this chapter there is a gay character, so please keep in mind before people review and abuse me for it! You HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**PART FIVE: Problems At The Diner**

When Dean woke up, Sam was sitting at his laptop, typing away furiously.

"Chill, man, you'll ruin it, and I'm so not buying you another one." Dean knew it was pretty lame in the way of jokes, but he was still half asleep, so his half-ass attempt would do.

"Morning, Dean." Sam replied without looking up. "How did you sleep?"  
Dean snorted into his pillow, and buried his head under it. "I'm still asleep. Leave me alone!"

Sam clicked his tongue disapprovingly, and Dean slowly pulled his head out from under the fluffy cushion. He wiped his face with his left hand and sat up, ignoring his brother's sly looks.

"I can't believe that girls dig you, Dean."  
"Yeah, well, at least I can score girls! You can't!"

Sam grimaced, and knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, took the bait against his will. "I can too, Dean!"

"Oh, sure, Sammy. That last one wasn't a girl. You need glasses."

Sam bit his lip and returned his attention to the laptop. Dean wasn't worth it this early in the morning.

A short silence filled the room, in which both brothers were lost in their own thoughts.

"Dean?" Sam asked suddenly, eyes' meeting Dean's ruffled hair as Dean's face was stuffed back under the pillow.

"What?!" Dean sounder exasperated, voice muffled.

"Did you, uh…" Sam trailed off, wanting his brothers eyes on him before continuing.

Dean groaned and pulled his head out, looking up at Sam sleepily. "eh?"  
"Did you get any dreams?"  
"No." Dean dropped his head back to his pillow, then lifted it two seconds later, meeting eyes with Sam again. "Was I supposed to?"  
"No."

"Did you dream?"  
"No."

Another silence followed his answer, and Sam went back to his laptop again.

"I gotta admit…" Dean muttered as he painstakingly pulled himself up out of bed. "For a killer motel room this place has really comfy beds."

Sam just scoffed.

----------  
Lunchtime saw the Winchester brothers walking into a diner to eat. They had both had a mutual feeling that they should net spend anymore time in the room than absolutely necessary.

They sat down and Dean began his usual sweep of the room, looking for potential threats and exits. Only when he was satisfied that he knew where the exits were, he began his other habit; looking for the women.  
He grimaced as he could only see older women working in the bar, a gay included, who blew Dean a kiss.

Sam was watching his brother closely, taking in all the little traits. He tried to figure out why he was doing this all of a sudden, and came down to the conclusion that he wanted to know all Dean's habits before he himself died. _'Stop thinking like that!' _He told himself. _'Nothing's gonna happen!'_

Dean shut his eyes tightly as if he was trying to stop the gay man coming to take their order with his mind, but he failed dismally, and had to force a tight smile onto his face.

"Well hey there sugar." The waiter drawled, winking sexily at Dean. Dean visibly shuddered and nodded in return.

"Uh…" Dean said quickly, looking over to Sam, who was taking his time to help his brother from his predicament. Sam was enjoying this, no doubt, and wasn't going to ruin Dean's embarrassment any time soon. "My brother will have…" Dean gave a threatening look to Sam, who replied simply.

"A Hamburger."

"Right. A hamburger, and I'll have a burger too, except I want extra onions and cheese." Dean slid sideways to the end of the booth, edging away from the waiter.

"Wow, slow it down there, sugar," The gay waiter murmured, pulling a face as he fixed his crotch region with a hand. "I'm a little preoccupied."

Dean paled and tried to slide further away, but ended up sitting squashed up against the wall as the waiter moved even closer, one hand disappearing under the table.

Sam was about to jump in to save Dean when suddenly Dean lurched across the table, gracefully slipping into the seat between Sam and the wall, a horrified look on his face.

"Look, I don't swing that way…" Dean snapped, and then pulled a face. "Actually, I'm no sure what way that is, but still…"

The homosexual frowned nastily and looked at Dean, snarling, "I'll be back with your orders soon" before stalking away.

A surprised Samuel Winchester righted the salt which had fallen sideways during Dean's leap, and looked sideways at Dean, who was finding the pattern on the wall more interesting than his brother at that particular moment.

"What was that, Dean!" Sam laughed, confusion etched on his face. "The last time I saw you move like that was when we were fighting that werewolf!"

Dean looked at Sam, then, embarrassment clearly showing. "Dude, that… that… _THING_ went for a grab!"  
"Oh…" Sam's smile slid from his face as it all clicked into place.

"Uh, can I sit here for a while?" Dean's voice suggested that it wasn't a question, it was an order. Sam didn't even have the courage to deny Dean of the request.

The waiter came back, gave Dean a glare, and literally threw the burgers down on the table.  
Dean reached forwards, embarrassment forgotten at the sight of food.

Pulling his burger closer, he pulled back the bun and peered closely at it. "Dude, do you have my burger?"  
"What?"  
"The one with extra onions and cheese! My burger, do you have it!?" Dean clicked his fingers in his brother's face.

"No, this one's normal."

"Ah, frickin waiters!" Dean spat, climbing over Sam to walk to the counter in anger. Hell hath no fury like Dean Winchester scorned.

Walking up to the counter, Dean literally threw the burger back at the gay man and before Sam could even react, it was on. The waiter spun, anger written on his face and he sauntered out to meet dean. Dean and the waiter were about equal size and strength, it would be a even fight.

The waiter threw a crisp punch, hitting Dean's mouth, instantly causing a split lip.

Sam leapt out of his chair and reached the fight as Dean retaliated with a hard punch to the waiter's throat, instantly dropping him with wheezing gasps.

"NO! Dean! STOP!" Sam yelled, grabbing Dean's biceps and pulling him backwards against his long frame.

Dean struggled and snapped, "Sammy, let me go!"  
But Sam held on tight and Dean stopped struggling, at last calm, turned to face his baby brother. "I'm cool." He mumbled, wiping a hand across his mouth to wipe his coppery blood away.

"Good." Sam said, releasing his brother. "Let's go."

Dean nodded and held out a hand to let Sam pass first, when suddenly the waiter was there, swinging at Sam, who the waiter correctly guessed was Dean's brother. Apparently, hurting Sam was a good way to anger the handsome man who had humiliated him.

Dean reached forwards suddenly, in a way reminiscent of Sam's earlier move, he grabbed his brother's arms and hauled him backwards effectively pulling Sam back so the swing only just missed Sam's nose.

Sam gasped at the sudden movement, not ready for it, but his brother kept him on his feet as he hit Dean's chest hard, and Dean swung his baby brother around behind his muscled frame.  
Depositing Sam safely behind him, Dean turned and faced the homosexual, drawing himself to his full height. The gay man stumbled as his swing went wide, but managed to recover his balance and face off against Dean.

Dean's eyes were no longer the sparkling hazel, they had turned to stone. His face was impassive, and the way he was poised, together with his expressionless face made him look like a god. An angry god bent on protecting his younger brother.

"You know…" Dean whispered softly, eyes not betraying his lie. "The guy that bullied my brother in grade four went home with a broken arm."

The gay man shuffled slightly back, the lie working on him.

"So you better fight or get out of my way, buddy."  
Sam was standing open mouthed behind his brother, even though he was significantly taller than Dean, he felt safe behind him.

The gay man nodded slightly to Dean, knowing that he had been beat, and stepped aside, letting them pass. The diner was silent as Dean opened the door for his brother, and Sam walked outside first. They said nothing to each other as they walked to the Impala, and it was only when they were in the confines of the black beast that Sam burst out laughing.

"Dean, you're lying should be illegal!"  
Dean grinned and flicked a sideways glance to Sam as he gunned the engine. "Yeah, well, I learnt from the best, didn't I?"

"Hey, that guy that bullied me in grade four…" Sam trailed off, pinching his lip trying to remember. "Didn't he break your nose before you broke his arm?"  
"Well, what that pansy doesn't know wont hurt him."  
The Impala pulled out of the car park and Sam sighed contentedly, staring out the window. They had barely driven more than seven meters when Dean took a sharp turn to the right, pulling into another takeaway shop, except this time they drove through the drive through.

Waiting in line, Sam flipped Dean a confused look.

Dean grinned. "I never got to eat!"  
They were still laughing as they reached the window where they received Dean's hamburger.

TBC…

Ok, I know that this was a sucky chapter, but I'm low in ideas to fill up the gaps between the nights spent in the room. Please feel free to review, it would make my day!!!

_**I WILL REPLY TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!!! I PROMISE!!!**_

Any suggestions, coz I'd love to hear them!!! Anything you want me to write in to the next chapter, I'm happy to do so!!!  
Hope to hear from you soon,

MonikaLou 


	6. Premonition

**Title-**_**THE DARKNESS**_

**Disclaimer-** Ok. Trying to think of something new to say, aside from the fact that I DO NOT own the boys! I do not own the show (although I wish I did) and in no way am I making any profit from this story! Damn! hangs head and cries bitterly

**Summary-** When renting a motel room for the night, the brothers find that a creature lurks in the corners of the room, or is it the corners of their minds? Secrets are revealed, promises broken, and now the brothers face an evil that they had never witnessed in their lives. And if that isn't hard enough can they cope in the dark?

**AUTHORS NOTES- **Ok, ok. What to say. First, a BIG thank you to the reviewers, making time to review means a lot and I WILL REPLY TO YOU ALL!!! I just hope that this entertains you all! Ok. On with the show, eh?

"_A lot of people would say that fear of the dark is nothing but a phenomenon of childhood. A child fears the dark simply because he or she does not have the experience to know that in fact there is nothing there. But, fear of the dark was common in many adults. Indeed, the human need for sight was often as basic as the need for food. But no fear was seen more irrational- or more innate in man- than the fear of the dark. Academic theorists and weary parents had been saying for centuries that there was nothing in the dark that was not there in the light…"_

**MATTHEW REILLY- CONTEST.**

**PART SIX: Premonition**

Sam paused at the threshold of the motel room. The foreboding feeling was pulling him down, was getting to him. Was this how all the other occupants of this room had felt? Honestly, he didn't know whether or not he wanted to go back in there. Half of him told him he should grab his brother, chuck him in the Impala and drive off into the sunset, leaving this sorry town far behind in the review mirror. But his hunter instincts told him otherwise. He knew the right thing to do was to stay; what was a little torture, emotional and physical, if it meant that another town was saved, another batch of insensible people rescued? He knew it was the right thing to do; stay. But that didn't mean he wanted to.

Dean didn't seem to care, he had opened the door, waltzed right in and deposited himself on his ruffled bed sheets, either ignoring the dangerous presence of the Gueydan, or just not sensing it altogether. It seemed to calm Sam slightly, but the weight of this gig was dragging him into the dark pit of the sinister.

"Dude, you coming in or what?" Dean's cheerful voice pulled him out of his stupor, and against his will, he entered the room and shut the door.

Dean was lying spread-eagled on his bed, sighing contentedly. His eyes were shut and he looked like he was on the verge of sleep, but Sam knew otherwise. Dean was never letting his guard down, no matter how tired he really was. The only time he did ever relax was in his Impala, the only place that had ever felt remotely like a home.  
As Sam didn't answer, Dean cracked open one eye to survey his baby brother. "Dude, will you stop thinking, please! All I can hear these days in your mind turning- hey! You okay?"  
Sam had fallen to his knees, head almost splitting open with the pain. Dean was by his side in an instant, weariness forgotten as his brother's needs came before his own. Sam could sense Dean talking to him, trying to help, trying to soothe, but Sam couldn't hear him, could only feel the pain that wash racking his body; the most painful vision he had ever had…

_Flashes. A wall covered in red, wet, sparkling red splashes that looked like someone had spilled paint down the wall. The sounds of a fight, but the vision of the red wall doesn't fade. The sound of his brother crying out in agony, the sound of Dean laughing. The sound of Dean crying hysterically; and suddenly there is tears mingling down the wall along with the blood. Another flash, the image of Dean pinned against a wall by invisible vices, mouth bloody and in a way so damn reminiscent of the showdown between the yellow-eyed demon and them that all Sam wants to do is scream. Dean's mouth moving quickly, trying to say something, when suddenly his body stiffens, his mouth opening in a silent scream, one filled with every single ounce of pain that he is suffering, and then another flash. Dean is gone. _

_And then he can see himself standing next to Dean, a dark figure looming right in front of them, pacing backwards and forwards while its mouth wasn't moving, but presumably they can hear it anyway._

_Flashes, golden hair, blue eye, a wide devastating smile, and then it all faded away… A voice whispering…_

"_Leave, now…leave…leave…leave…LEAVE!!!"_

"SAMMY!" Dean's voice suddenly broke through his vision and all the voices in his head stopped. Dean's arms were around Sam's shoulders, rocking him gently, trying to ease Sam from his crouched position.  
Sam let out a small sob, trying to stifle it with one of his hands, but it was not lost on his older brother. Dean squeezed his shoulder with a hand, quickly but gently unwrapping his arms from Sam's body to make sure he wasn't hurting Sam, and it made Sam want to cry. The simple action was filled with love, with care, with all the things that Sam needed to hear.

"Sammy?" Dean gently probed, crouching in front of his brother, one hand resting lightly on Sam's knee. Dean's eyes were narrowed in concern, trying to read his brother's pained expression.

"Ouch…" Sam offered meekly, pushing the tears away. He was shivering uncontrollably; he had the sudden urge to be sick. Dean must have noticed the paling of Sam's face because at the sudden feeling of nausea that Sam received, he was standing above the toilet, Dean supporting him as he vomited explosively.

After a few more heaves, Sam collapsed against his brother. Dean slowly slid to the bathroom floor holding Sam around the waist, the occasional shudder racking his body.

"Sammy, are you ok?" Dean asked softly, showing more emotion and affection than he had ever shown in his life.

Sam shook his head, _he'd just seen Dean bloody, bleeding, screaming out in pain, dying, of course he was fine! Not!_ He felt slightly better, and tried to stand but his knees wouldn't comply. He just fell in a bundle on Dean's knees, causing a small gasp to escape Dean's lips.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled, wanting to be rid of the vision, all he could see was the images replaying over in his head like a slideshow.

"Tell me." Dean urged, and Sam took a deep breath, tears flowing out as he talked. "I…I saw this wall, it was red with blood. Not just any blood, your blood. My blood! It was sprayed across the wall, and then I could hear you screaming, could hear you crying, could hear you laughing. I heard you dying! You can't die, I mean, you just can't! And right before it ended, I saw these eyes, these blue eyes, and this golden hair…" Sam trailed off, tears gone but his red rimmed eyes remained. He focused on Dean's face, grabbing Dean's lapels, shaking him. He had to make Dean believe what he had seen! "Those eyes were familiar, I'd seen them before! And that hair, I'd seen it too! Dean, I'm not going crazy!"  
Sam realized what he must have looked like. Shaking his brother like a rag doll, proclaiming that he wasn't crazy. Huh, real smooth.

Dean gasped as Sam leaned his weight back on Dean's knees, the pain shooting up through his legs. Sam was nowhere near fat; he was just all muscle, which weighed a considerable amount.

"Sammy, stop!" he ordered, catching his breath as Sam suddenly let him go, causing him to crack his head hard on the wall behind him. He believed Sam, he would trust him with his life, but there was something that was bothering him about Sam's most recent vision. "Are you sure this was one of your visions?" He asked, rubbing the forming bruise with a hand.  
Sam's face contorted into a look of pure hurt. "Yeah!"

"Did it feel like a normal vision to you?" his eyes were intense now, locked onto Sam's face, trying to see if anything would tell him otherwise.  
"Well…" Sam's resolute faltered. He frowned. "Well, it was more painful than my other visions. I mean, it was kinda… different."

"Was it the voice you heard? Telling you over and over to leave?" Dean's eyes were looking hard now, searching Sam's face, waiting the understanding to dawn. And there it was. Confusion spreading rapidly on his face.

"Dean…" Sam said slowly, eyes meeting Dean's hazel ones. "I didn't tell you that there was a voice."  
There was a brief silence, in which both the Winchesters stared at each other. And then, mercifully, Dean answered. His voice was quiet, like in the dead of night.

"That's because I heard it too."

Sam's eyes looked fearfully at Dean, silently asking what was happening, needing reassurance. "What?"  
Dean's face met Sam's, voice unwavering. "I think we missed something."

TBC…

Ok! Well, what do you think? Like or not? This is just gushing from my head now, I can hardly get all of my thought down onto a page!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW! If you feel like it, of course! You don't have to, but it would be nice!

[The review button is just right there at the bottom of the page! MonikaLou :P


	7. The Second Night

**Title-**_**THE DARKNESS**_

**Disclaimer-** Ok. Trying to think of something new to say, aside from the fact that I DO NOT own the boys! I do not own the show (although I wish I did) and in no way am I making any profit from this story! Damn! hangs head and cries bitterly

**Summary-** When renting a motel room for the night, the brothers find that a creature lurks in the corners of the room, or is it the corners of their minds? Secrets are revealed, promises broken, and now the brothers face an evil that they had never witnessed in their lives. And if that isn't hard enough can they cope in the dark?

**AUTHORS NOTES- **Right right right. Ok. Been a while, hasn't it? takes deep breath I am keeping up with all my reviewers, so I'm happy! Loving the people that review! Means the world to me. Thank you to the people that have kept up with my story, you all know who you are. This is for you.

"_A lot of people would say that fear of the dark is nothing but a phenomenon of childhood. A child fears the dark simply because he or she does not have the experience to know that in fact there is nothing there. But, fear of the dark was common in many adults. Indeed, the human need for sight was often as basic as the need for food. But no fear was seen more irrational- or more innate in man- than the fear of the dark. Academic theorists and weary parents had been saying for centuries that there was nothing in the dark that was not there in the light…"_

**MATTHEW REILLY- CONTEST.**

**PART SEVEN: The Second Night**

Dean led the way out of the bathroom, massaging his bruised legs as he walked.

"You heard it too?" Sam questioned, wiping his mouth as he walked closely behind his brother.

Dean stopped and Sam bumped into him sharply, almost tripping Dean over if it was not for Dean's amazing balance. Dean regained balance quickly and glared piercingly at his baby brother.

"Yes, Sammy. I heard the voice."

Sam frowned and sat down quickly on his bed, another wave of dizziness threatening to take his privilege of standing away.

Dean noticed this and his voice softened along with his expression. "Take it easy, Sam."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. "I don't know what to do, Dean!"  
There it was. His one uncertainty, out in the open. Sam kept his eyes closed as he tried not to blush, he hated seeming pathetic. He was forever relying on Dean, relying on his older brother to come up with an scheme, come up with an escape plan, and for once he didn't want to. But he was scared, there was no denying it, and his brother was the one thing, the one advantage, to have against the evil they had never faced before. Dean was as much part of the arsenal in the Impala's trunk as the weapons they so regularly cleaned and oiled. It seemed that Sam always had the answers that their research posed, but for once, he was idealess. He didn't know what to do. So he turned to the one person that he knew would protect him. His big brother, the devil's angel.

"Then we'll figure it out then, won't we?" Dean's voice was calming and Sam felt instantly less fearful. With Dean around, the Gueydan better look out.  
Sam gave a small sigh, eyes still shut. "What should we do?"  
Dean's footsteps crossed the room and Sam heard a rustling. Peeping open one eye, he could see his brother extracting his laptop from the brown leather carry bag. The brown bag itself looked like it was on the verge of splitting in half; it had seen more years than it was supposed to have. Sam loved that bag, he'd never let Dean throw it out. As if Dean was reading Sam's thoughts, he sighed and picked up the very sorry looking leather bag.  
"Dude, you seriously need to bin this before it starts growing mould." A lame joke, but Sam grinned anyway.

"You dare touch that and I will smash that Mötorhead tape that you have pretty much listened to death."  
Dean's intake of breath brought another grin to Sam's lips, and he was sure that Dean was just playing along for his benefit. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would."

Another silence and then Sam opened his eyes fully.  
"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked, almost irritated by Dean's lack of talking. That wasn't normal.

"Researching." Was all Sam got for a reply.

"You! Researching?! HA!" Sam grinned in wide amusement.  
"Shut up, Sammy. I can research. Guess what I was doing the whole time you were at Stanford? That's right, hunting _and _researching. Although, I have to admit, it was better when you were researching for me." Dean shrugged, eyes never leaving the screen. That was the closest Dean ever came to complimenting Sam. It was also the closest that Dean had ever come to admitting that he had missed Sam when he was away at Stanford.

"Ah, thanks Dean." Sam yawned, eyes drifting closed.

"Get some sleep, Sam." Dean's voice was reassuring, and Sam complied instantly.

_--- --- ---_

"_So, Dean. You missed him, eh? All that time Sammy was at Stanford, you regretted everything. You tried to think what you had said to make Sammy go away to school. Tried to comprehend what you possibly could have done to make Sam want to disown you all. Wasn't that right?" The voice was raspy and familiar to the one that Sam had heard before._

_Dean was pressed against the wall, invisible vices keeping him straight-backed against the plaster. His face was a strange mixture of bruises and blood, one eye blackened and bloodshot. His other eye was red-rimmed; it looked like he had been crying. Long parallel slashes cut deeply down his cheek, his red coppery blood dripping slowly and rhythmically onto his white t-shirt. The parts of his face that weren't bruised and bloody were red with anger but also pale with pain._

"_Let Sammy… go." Dean wheezed, eyes screwing shut against a sudden onslaught of pain. The body of Dean stiffened and his back arched, trying to escape this inhumane torture._

"_NO!" Another voice, this time his own. He could feel anger and worry mixing with his pain. This was not right. Dean should be the one fighting and killing the creature that stood before them, the pretty young woman with blue eyes and blonde hair. Her arms were outstretched and then she dropped them. Dean looked like he was on the verge of collapsing and carking it right then and there, but obviously the creature had decided to prolong his torture further.   
The woman stopped and turned her attention to him._

"_Sammy…" It whispered, voice drifting through his mind like wind rustling trees in the autumn. And then it transformed into a fine red mist, small droplet like particles that floated towards him and stopped right in front of him. It spoke, shimmering, and Sam knew that only he could hear it this time. "I know that you love your brother, Sammy. I know that Dean loves you, and I know that you're too afraid to tell him how you feel. So I'm going to give you that opportunity right now, going to let you tell him yourself, before he dies by your hand."_

_And then the red mist entered him, fingers reaching into his mind, and although he wanted nothing more than to kill himself to end the life of this red mist, he could no longer control himself. He felt himself rising, watching the scene before him through his own eyes, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of his brother._

_Dean was rigid against the wall, eyes drooping shut as he sat pinned to the plaster.  
"Dean, did you ever know that I love you?" Sam felt his mouth moving, but it was not his voice that spoke. The Gueydan's voice was escaping his lips, and Dean looked up then, looking deep into his eyes and finding Sam hidden away behind the red eyes that stared at Dean._

"_Sammy, please…" Dean's voice was barely a whisper and Sam wanted to scream. To throw this body in front of a truck, if only he could move, if only he could blink._

"_Goodbye, Dean."  
The laugh that was issuing from his mouth was not his own as he watched Dean's blood spray against the wall, watched his brother slump sideways, eyes blinking rapidly as Sam pulled the knife from Dean's throat and plunged the knife deep into his brother's heart…_

An insistent beeping made Sam start. He was breathing heavily, and Dean was also rubbing sleep from his eyes. He wore the look of a man who had seen a horrible vision, a vision brought to him on the fingers of sleep. Sam knew instantly that Dean had witnessed a similar dream to his own.

The beeping was coming from Dean's phone, and Dean turned the alarm off quickly, dropping his head on his pillow as if trying to seize control of his thoughts.  
Sam shook his head and tried to rid himself of the images in his mind. He could feel the Gueydan's presence in his mind, he felt dirty and violated, the Gueydan had been sifting through his thoughts as he had slept, had been pulling memories into the dream, painful memories.

"You set a reminder on your phone to wake you up?" Sam murmured. He could not think of anything to say so he stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I thought that we shouldn't give the Gueydan much chance to mess with us when we were asleep." Dean's voice was thick with emotion. Apparently, the Gueydan had messed with his mind more intensely than it had his own.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, even through he knew the answer. It was always the same.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How bout you?" Good old Dean. Always hedging his own worries and problems and changing the direction of the conversation with an easy question to Sam.

Grimacing, Sam sat up. "What time is it?" He asked, completely ignoring the question that he had been asked.

"5:00AM." Dean answered as he pulled himself out of bed to head towards the showers.

"5:00AM" Sam repeated in disbelief, falling back onto his mattress with a soft thump.

"Yeah, get up, coz we've got a problem." Dean poked his head out off the bathroom door.

"What's our problem?" Sam asked, stifling a yawn. Usually, when he was tired, he'd go back to sleep, but he did not want to risk dreaming again.

"We definitely missed something." Came the muffled reply from the bathroom and Sam felt the first fingers of fear grip his stomach tightly.

Well? What do you guys think? Good enough to continue? YES! I WILL REPLY TO EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWS! I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE!!! Love to hear feedback! (Doesn't everyone?!?)  
MonikaLou :P


End file.
